Oracle Files: Garfield Logan 2
Characters * Beast Boy * Starfire * Cyborg * Raven * Proxy Location * Jump City, CA VOX Archive * Cyborg: Titans! Regroup! Regroup! explosion Alright... explosion Listen up! We're gettin' out asses kicked! What's wrong with us? explosion * Starfire: They has the more numbers! roar Wait... One... Two... Three? sigh Can i be changing the answer that was mine? in the distance, screams * Beast Boy: running, screaming, debris falling They're bigger than us! * Raven: We're not working as a team. explosion * Cyborg: No! No! No! We're fightin' them like good guys! whooshing by, maniacal laughter * Starfire: But Cyborg, in the distance are we not the good guys? * Cyborg: No! Starfire! We're the Titans! The good guys are the Justice League and we ain't them! BB may be green but he's got one power! Just one! You'e an alien, but you ain't no Kryptonian... and Raven, no offense, girl... but you ain't Wonder Woman... and I sure as expletive ain't got no power ring I can wave to solve all my problems... So, what are we doing fighting these chumps like we're the Justice League? We're the Titans! * Beast Boy: Hallelujah! Testify! Amen! Sermonize! And so forth! Did I say "Amen"? * Raven: Uh... what does "we're the Titans" even mean? Also I swear I will kill you if you start quoting that movie again. * Beast Boy: Chillax... It's simple, mama! turns off, distant footsteps * Raven: Stop calling me that... conversation * Beast Boy: I go monkey and throw poop in Firefly's face, then while he's blinded, star grabs him and throws him in Cheetah's path, then when they trip, Raven puts them down for a nap with a sleeping spell, wile Cyborg distracts Bane by playing offensive Mexican music from his speakers. shouting * Cyborg: Uh... Hold up now, son. Why I got to be the racist? conversation, Amplified Voice: "Are you guys dead? Hello?" I don't even think he's Mexican! * Beast Boy: scoff If Bane calls you a racist, he's a) a racist, because you're black... b) wrong, because you're a machine... and machines can't be racist. * Raven: Your brain works in interesting ways, Beast Boy. Accented Voice: "Screw the kids! Grab the money! Let's go!", distant footsteps, distant car driving away * Starfire: I am confused. If machines cannot be the racists, then why does the Brainiac hates the Kryptonians so much? * Proxy: Guys, Proxy here... Sorry to interrupt your really interesting debate and all, but I just wanted to let you know the bad guys got away- * Cyborg: sigh Well, I say we call that a wrap and head back home and hit the showers. Pizza tonight? * Beast Boy: Yeah, I mean, we gave it our best shot... We're not the Justice League, right? mumbles of consent Trivia and Notes * This is an old version of the Oracle Files format, so the pictures displayed don't match the appearance of the characters at the time of the VOX Box, which is their tenure as Teen Titans. They display their current costumes as members of the Justice League and the Outsiders. * Debut of Wendy Harris/Proxy. Links and References * Oracle Files: Garfield Logan (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Garfield Logan/Appearances Category:Victor Stone/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Rachel Roth/Appearances Category:Wendy Harris/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances